


Anna*

by thetruthrunswild



Series: The Purple Journal [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruthrunswild/pseuds/thetruthrunswild
Summary: Blip about a girl I briefly "dated."





	Anna*

You messaged me when you had a panic attack.  
she lied, she cheated  
she left you confused.  
what could you do

she told you she didn't have time  
for a relationship right now.  
to only dive in with another.  
did she ever want you?

You needed calm words  
sweet words  
reassurance & logic  
I gave you them all.  
I grabbed your hand  
And talked you down.

 

I messaged you when I had a panic attack.  
you lied, you cheated  
you left me confused.  
what could I do?

you told me you didn't have time  
you had a lot going on, too overwhelmed right now.  
to only dive in with another  
you should've said you never wanted me.

I needed calm words  
sweet words  
reassurance & logic  
You gave me harsh ones  
spat your contempt  
roll your eyes through the screen & deflect the blame.  
I was left stranded  
with no way down.

 

 

It's funny. I thank you.  
Knowing you was temporary.  
You left no lasting effect.  
But you left an impression behind never to be erased.

God fulfilled our deal & gave me a girlfriend when I asked.  
But you were not meant to stay  
You were in my life just to leave it.  
To teach me heartbreak.  
To teach me I don't need it.

I never needed Drake  
But I needed a taste to know I don't need him  
Now this is a shoutout to you babe.

 

I never needed another There's no other half to find  
I needed myself. I'm a whole person on my own.

It's nice for someone to love you I want someone to hold someday  
But it's necessary to love yourself. But I'm already complete.

 

 

9 months later  
when she dumped you I saw  
Back to your sad blogging  
this time I didn't reach out

Though  
I've resumed praying for you  
mostly because now I've remembered you

I'm surprised.  
I feel self-pride.  
Once I said  
"I wish her the best,  
"But I also wish me the best, and that's the best I'm responsible for."  
I've handled my best.  
I wish you the best.

**Author's Note:**

> *name has been changed


End file.
